


[Podfic] Twelve Steps To Understanding

by dodificus



Category: NCIS
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus





	[Podfic] Twelve Steps To Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twelve Steps To Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9085) by ingenius_inc. 



**Length:** 39:45

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 43.1 MB (mp3) | 18.1 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/12stepstounderstanding.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/12stepstounderstanding.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted April 28th 2008 [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/40708.html) at Livejournal Amplificathon


End file.
